Just Another Day
by Raph Weasley
Summary: Wizard's chess, homework, humor, romance, friends, twins, suspicious teachers, betrayal and more! I hope you like it! Pairings not decided yet! I am totally open to advice and comments!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Ok…this is my first ever fanfic! Please wait! Don't leave! I promise it won't be horrible! Well, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Oh, and PS: I own nothing! Well, except for my in progress plot! Thanks! Now – On with the story!

-GrEeN

'No' she thought. 'No. This can't happen. It's not right. This isn't how it's supposed to be. This road I'm on is leading me somewhere that I don't want to go. But it's too late now. No turning back. No tomorrow will ever change what happened today.'

"Ha!" He roared victoriously. "I won! You lose! Finally, something that I can beat you at!"

"It was a lucky game. It will never happen again. I was simply…distracted." She stated protectively. Hermione was not one that took losing lightly.

Ron wore a blindingly bright smile that one could only conjure after winning such a great game of Wizard's Chess, which he had persuaded Hermione to play with him. After so many years of scolding Harry and Ron for playing such a barbaric game curiosity finally took over her and she played. It was an excellent match. She had loved it. But, she hates losing it, especially to Ron, whom she knew would never let her live it down. Hermione Granger was finally not the best at something for once in her life. She had lost to somebody she had hoped to never lose to. It was unbearable.

Harry quietly chuckled, "Ah, it's okay, 'Mione. The sun'll come out, tomorrow! Bet yer bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun!" he sang a bit off tune. Ron looked slightly confused at his friend's laughter until Hermione explained this it was a muggle thing. "Oh" was all he said, feeling slightly out of the loop.

Hermione then got up from the table that the trio had been sitting at in the Gryffindor common room and walked over to a window. "Isn't the rain beautiful?" she asked, staring out the window.

"Uh…sure, 'Mione. Hey! I'm hungry! And, what do ya know? It's lunch time!" Stated Ron a matter-of-factorly.

"Yeah" Harry agreed. "Let's go to the Great Hall and get something to eat."

"Then, when we're finished, we can get to work on our Transfiguration essays!" added Hermione. In reply all she got were groans and a mumbled "It's only Saturday and we have all day tomorrow" from Ron.

"Ronald-" Started Hermione.

"I know, I know. Homework is important. Please save me the lecture!"

"Fine!" And with that the trio headed out the portrait hole and down the stairs. Their destination - the Great Hall.

"Done!" Hermione let out a relived sigh as she finished her 24 inch Transfiguration essay. Looking over at her two best friends she noticed that they had only gotten thirteen, out of the twenty-four required inches, finished.

"Honestly! You two are horrible! You're barley half way done!" she pointed out.

"Well, Hermione, not all of us are as smart as you!" Harry replied rather crossly. He had been working on his essay for about two hours now and he couldn't think of anything else to write.

"I give up." Ron stated, breathing out a sigh of defeat.

"Ronald! That is not way to be thinking! You must be more optimistic!" Hermione told him trying, but failing horribly, to cheer her two best friends up.

"I think that we should go for a walk. That just might give us more, uh, inspiration. Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Ron.

"But" Hermione started, looking out the window. "It's raining outside!"

Raising an eyebrow Ron said, "I thought you liked the rain."

"That I do." She replied and they were off, wearing no rain protection what so ever, except for a charm Harry put on his glasses which Hermione had taught him.

"Well, well, well." A certain blonde said to his friends as the trio made their way down the corridors. "Look what the cat's drug in. A weasel, a mudblood and the boy who won't die!" At this Crabbe and Goyle let out a small chuckle.

"Look boys. It's the ferret and his body guards." Hermione replied, speaking more to Draco then to Harry and Ron.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry questioned.

"Oh! Oh my god! Crabbe! Goyle! Harry Potter spoke to me! I'm not worthy!" Draco cried sarcastically.

"No. No you're not." Ron told him.

Draco's smirk automatically turned into a glare, which was aimed right at Ron. "Watch yourself, Weasley." At this Goyle cracked his knuckles and Crabbe took a threatening step forward. "It's alright, Crabbe." Draco assured him, raising his arm slightly in order to communicate not to move any further.

"Come on, Ron. Harry, let's go. Please?" Hermione pleaded, not wanting a fight.

"Ok" Agreed Harry, not keeping his eyes off of Draco.

The threesome then made their way down the remainder of the corridor and headed outside.

The rain pelted them as they ran down to the lake, which had come alive during the storm and looked as if it were dancing. The heavy raindrops created everlasting ripples on the once calm, yet threatening, lake.

After much deliberation the trio had decided to take a walk around the lake. Almost a quarter of the way around Harry spotted something.

"Hey Ron! Is that Ginny?" He asked, pointing to a red speck about three hundred yards in front of them.

Squinting, Ron replied "I think so. Hey! Who is that with her?" He asked, quickening his pace.

"Well, whoever it is, they have black hair and a green t-shirt on…" Hermione pointed out.

"You don't think it could be Zambini…do you?" Harry asked.

"It better not be" replied Ron. "But I think I'm going to find out!" He started running towards his sister and the boy with black hair who turned out to be exactly who they thought it was. Blaise Zambini.


	2. Chapter 2

Alo! Me again…lol. Ok, well, I just wanted to warn a few of you that I haven't read HBP yet so there might be some things that aren't the same. Like the whole Harry/Ginny thing I'm not quite sure where I'm going to be going with that…well, now, on with the story!  
Thanks!

-GrEeN

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Running up to the couple the trio found them sitting on a blanket under a tree, looking at a book, which Ginny hide immediately after she spotted her brother running towards her.

"Ginny! Get away from him!" Ron screamed at her.

Hearing this, Blaise stood up, waiting, and ready, for whatever Weasley could throw his way. "What is it _Weasley_? Your sister doesn't need you here! Get away and go find somebodyelse to bother?" Blaise told him with authority.

Hearing this Ron's face turned a very deep shade of red. He then moved forward raised his tightly clenched fist and punched Blaise's left cheek, and continued to attack him. Ginny jumped up and screamed from shock. "Ronald! What in the world are you doing? Leave him alone!"

Stopping, Ron started to breathe again. Once he caught his breath his asked his sister, "What were you doing with him?"

"We were just going over something for, uh, class." Ginny told him.

Looking over at her, then her brother Blaise added, "Which is none if your business."

"Really?" Replied Ron coolly. "Is that what_ you_ think, Gin?"

"Well, maybe…I dunno." She said feeling very put on the spot.

Ron looked over at his two best friends, who had been awfully quiet during this whole procedure. Hermione looked slightly frightened at Ron's temper and Harry just stood there, glaring at Blaise.

"FINE!" Screamed Ron. "We'll just leave you to look at that stupid book! Which, by the way, Gin," he said poisonously. "You did a horrible job of hiding." He finished with a half smirk and half frown left on his face. "Let's go." He motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him, which they both did immediately, not taking their eyes off of Ginny and Blaise.

When they walked about a quarter mile away from Ginny and Blaise Ron started to slow down.

"Do you know, Ronald, "Hermione started, slightly out of breath. "That every time you take a step it take me five steps just to catch up with you?"

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione. I didn't realize I was going so fast." He told her lamely.

Smiling slightly Harry pointed out that Hagrid was home. "Do you guys want to go see him?"

"Of course!" Hermione agreed. She was always (well, almost always) happy to go visit their big, yet gentle, friend.

"Sure." Said Ron, looking for anything to get his mind off of that fowl, loathsome creature Zabini.

They approached the house they began to realize that they were not the only ones wanting to visit Hagrid.

"You…you burned it!" They heard some one yell, obviously coming from behind Hagrid's small hut.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Longbottom. I didn't mean to burn it." They could hear Hagrid's loud voice boom apologetically.

"It's alright, I guess." Neville sighed as he made his way around the house and up to the castle, stopping for a second to say "hello" to the trio.

"Hagrid, what was that about?" Hermione questioned him as the half man half giantcame into view, making his way to the front door.

"Well, hello to you too, Miss Hermione." Hagrid said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ok! That chapter is up...i kno...it was rather lame, but ya. it'll get better! trust me! Ok, please review kind hearted people! You know u want too! thanks for reading!

-GrEeN


	3. Chapter 3

OK! There is chapter THREE! YAY! lol…I guess…lol

Ok, please review! And I kno u kno but I thought that I'd just remind you that I don't own ANY of these characters! Ok? OK!

-GrEeN

XXXXXX

"_You…you burned it!" They heard a voice cry, obviously coming from behind Hagrid's small hut._

_"Oops! Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Longbottom. I didn't mean to." They could hear Hagrid's loud voice boom._

_"It's alright, I guess." Neville sighed as he made his way around the house and up to the castle, stopping for a second to say "hello" to the trio. _

_"Hagrid, what was that about?" Hermione questioned him as he came into view, making his way to the front door._

_"Well, hello to you too, Miss Hermione." Hagrid said_.

"Why, I'm sorry Hagrid. Hello. Now, what was that about?" Hermione pressed him.

"Nothin' of any importance to you folks." Hagrid answered, swaying back and forth, from one foot to the other, looking slightly suspicious.

"Hello Hagrid. What are you doing today?" Harry asked him, not a bit concerned with that fact that he was acting a bit, well, fishy.

He smiled at Harry. "Hello Harry. What brings you folks down here?"

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to take a brake from some of our homework. Is it ok if we come inside and, err, talked to you for a while?" Harry asked him rather nervously, although he didn't know why.

During this conversation Ron face had cooled down a bit, but he was still frustrated and Hermione was feeling very impatient with Hagrid for not telling her what he was up to.

"Well actually, I got business to attend to, sos if you fellows would excuse me…" and with that Hagrid picked up a mysterious sack, which had perched up against the house, and walked right into the Forbidden Forest, not once looking back.

"Well…that was rather odd." Hermione pointed out. "What do you think he's up to?"

"I dunno," Ron chimed in, "But if we follow him we might be able to find out…" He added suggestively.

"No, Ronald. You two have homework to attend to." Hermione stated, stomping her foot to the ground, not willing to give in.

The boys knew at once it was a hopeless cause to start arguing with her and started up the hill, back to the castle. All at once the rain started to pour. It had been mildly off and on since they came out here but it seemed as if the flood gates of heaven had once again been opened and the three did nothing but look up and stare in amazement at the sudden burst of rain. It was coming down hard.

As soon as the rain came it left, leaving the trio all soaked to the bone and completely miserable.

"Ah-choo! I think the coming out in the rain was one of the thickest ideas you two have ever had! Ah-choo!" A red nosed Hermione said.

Harry glared at her. "You didn't have to come, Hermione."

Looking up from his feet Ron saw his two best friends apparently having a glaring contest. "I think," he stopped to cough, "That we should hurry up to the common room and change our clothes _and_," he added, glancing at Harry and Hermione who had stopped glaring at each other and turned to glare at Ron for interrupting their unannounced war, "our attitudes." He finished, a little taken back. "Why are you glaring at me!"

"No reason." Hermione hold his brightly, a little too brightly, with a plastered smile formed on her lips.

Still confused Ron mumbled out a weak "Ok."

"Well," Harry said as they reached the last set of stairs to the common room, "This has been quite an eventful day."

"Really? We've had much more 'eventful' days then this." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, but I bet Ginny hasn't." Harry said playfully.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about _that_!" Hermione added, not helping Ron's mood at all.

Reaching the portrait Ron, obviously frustrated, said the password, "Barbaric Baboons." He then rushed to his dorm to get changed into dry and more comfortable clothes. Harry followed Ron while Hermione went to the girl's dorm, both to do the same thing as Ron.

Hermione, being the first one changed of the three had on a comfortable hoodie, snug jeans, and slippers. She had also dried and straitened her hair, with a spell she had learned while reading over the summer, and pulled it all back into a ponytail. She entered the common room with a new book (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) that her mother had recently sent her. She then pulled her favorite chair as closest to the fire as she could and started to read.

She was so engulfed in her new book that she didn't notice when her two best friends (along with Neville, Dean and Seamus) came down and actually got to work on the homework without the having to remind them.

When she had gotten to the one hundred and thirty second page she looked up to find that Harry, Ron and Neville that finished their essays and were now immersed in a very heated conversation about which world wide quidditch team was better.

"Boys." She muttered to herself, shaking her head in disgust before getting back to her book.

"'Mione! 'Mione!" Somebody shouted ten minutes later.

"Yes?" Hermione replied to her anonymous caller, looking up to find that it was Harry who had called her name.

"We're heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. Are you coming?" He asked, glancing at her book.

"Um, yeah…I'm just going to finish this chapter first, ok?"

"Alright. See ya!" And with that all five boys left, leaving the common room empty, with the exception of Hermione. Every now and then somebody would come down from their dorms but other then that it was silent and empty. Just the way Hermione preferred it when she read.

_Good_, she thought to herself settling back down. This _book is fantastic!_ She stomach then started to rumble about 15 minutes later. _Oh, I guess I should getting going now_, she thought, marking her place in the book then running up to her shared room and put it away.

As she left the common room she had the weirdest feeling. She felt as though someone was watching her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok! That's it for now! Please review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you! Thanks!

-GrEeN


	4. Chapter 4

Ok…another chapter. Yay! Whoo-hoo! Lol. Just kidding. Ok, on with the chapter! Oh, and nope. I won nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch!

-GrEeN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she left the common room she had the weirdest feeling. She felt as though someone was watching her…

She heard whispering but when she turned around she saw no one. How odd, she thought to herself. As she continued down the abandoned corridors the whispering grew louder and clearer until she turned the corner and –

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Hermione asked two identical boys who were both wearing two identical smiles.

"'Mione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nice to see ya, mate!" added George.

"It's great to see you, too." She replied, receiving a big bear hug from each boy. "What in the world are you guys doing here?" She repeated.

"Oh, now, we're just here to, uh, get some more business." Fred told her.

"It's been rather slow lately." George commented.

"And Dumbledore gave us permission to advertise-"

"And sell things"

"To you youngsters" Said Fred getting a playful punch in the arm from Hermione at the comment "youngsters".

"Ow!" declared George rubbing his arm, who received an odd look from Hermione.

"Right…well that's fantastic!" Hermione told them, grinning.

"Which part?" Fred asked.

"A. The slow business part" Started George, still rubbing his arm.

"Or B. the staying at Hogwarts part?" Fred finished.

"Guess." She told them, smirking.

"Ya know, Fred, I'm thinkin' she's going with a. You?"

"I dunno, but she looks an awful lot like Malfoy, smirking like that.

Hermione immediately wiped the smirk from her face and replaced it with a frown. "I do not!"

Fred shook his head. "Denial. It's the first step down loony road."

"Loony road? I never…" She stopped, remembering how hungry she was. "Um, have you guys had dinner yet? That's where I'm headed. Would you like to come?"

"Uh, sure…I guess."

"Are Ginny and Ron down there?"

"Yes…" She answered slowly. "Why?"

"Never you mind, Miss Hermione. We'll just go to our rooms and get unpacked."

"Ok…whatever you say. See ya later, guys!" She waved to them and then headed back down to the Great Hall.

When she arrived there she looked towards the staff table and realized that Hagrid was still gone. _What is he up to?_

She then went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ron and across from Harry.

"What took you so long, 'Mione?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, that must have been one long chapter!" Harry added with a grin.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, have you two seen Hagrid?" She said, changing the subject, not know weather or not the twins wanted their presence known.

"Actually, he came in about twenty minutes ago. He rushed in, told something to Snape and they both left in a hurry." Ron answered her.

"I wonder what they're up to…"Harry said, a dark look clouded up his face.

As Hermione started to dish up her plate she realized that Harry and Ron began to talk about quidditch again. _There must be something intelligent that they can talk about…but NO! It's always quidditch!_ She thought to herself.

"Where is Ginny?" She asked them, looking up and down the table and not finding her red-headed friend.

At this Ron only shoved a barbaric amount of food in his already full mouth and glared at the Slytherin table.

"Um…she was in here, but she left to go and, err, attend some business with somebody." Harry told her.

"Blaise?" She asked.

"I dunno…she didn't say."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! That's all folks! Ok, so ya! Review review review review review! Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!

Thanks!

-GrEeN


	5. Chapter 5

Ok…I haven't updated for a while cause I was totally feeling uninspired…lol. I don't know if any of you guys actually like this story but if you do PLEASE review! It really does help. Thanks! Ok…nuff said! On with the story!

-GrEeN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione tossed and turned. She debated with herself in her dreams. She had no idea what Hagrid was up to but she had a feeling everything else was mixed up with, well, whatever it was. Like Ginny and Blaise. What in the world were the two enemies doing with each other? And Snape? Was he somehow apart of this? She had no idea what to think when Harry told her that night at dinner about him rushing out of the Great Hall after Hagrid.

Fred and George might know, she thought. Are they in on this somehow, too?

BEEP!

Her alarm clock went off. Is it really six already? She rose drowsily out of bed after regretfully turning off her alarm clock. She then took a quick 15 minute shower and continued to get ready; doing her hair, brushing her teeth and what not.

She walked down the stairs to the common room where she found Ginny rushing through the room, crying, and running out through the portrait hole. Hermione then turned to look in the direction in which she saw Ginny come and spotted a steaming red-faced Ronald. Next to Ron she spotted a pale Harry, who seemed to have nothing to do with the crying Ginny.

"Oh, Ron! What happened?" Hermione questioned, rushing over to her red-headed best friend.

"I don't know." He told her, starting to calm down a bit. "I heard a blood curdling scream so I rushed down here and found _him_ in here." He said pointing to Blaise's motionless body on the ground which Hermione had failed to notice at first glace. "When I got down here I found that it was Ginny screaming. I then punched Zambini as hard as I could and ..." He stopped, looking at the unconscious body in front of him.

Harry continued for him. "And then Blaise hit back, which caused Ron's fury to rage on."

"So I hit his face with my fist and he fell. He's been like this since then." Ron finished, looking regretful.

"Oh, dear." Hermione said sadly, shaking her head. "We'll have to take him to the Hospital Wing if he doesn't come to very soon."

"But…but then they'll know what I did." Ron told her rather worriedly.

Harry grinned. "Just tell Madam Promfrey (sp?) that you were merely trying to protect your baby sister."

Hermione sighed; knowing that if Blaise woke up all hell would brake loose and if he didn't Ron might be suspended. "Why don't we lie him on the couch over there?" Hermione suggested, pointing to a comfortable red spacious couch near the fire.

Ron shrugged while Harry uttered the spell they had learned in their first year at Hogwarts and plopped Blaise on a smaller, more uncomfortable, couch. Hermione sighed and shook her head as she gently placed a blanket on top of him.

"Why are you treating _Zambini_ with such care?" Ron asked her, growing angry.

"Because, if I were in his position I would want to be treated nicely too. That's why." She told him.

"You wouldn't be treated this gently by the Slytherins." Harry pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, that's it for now! I hope you guys like it! I know it isn't very long but I've been gone so I haven't been able to update:( So tell me what u think and I'll get back to it as soon as I can:D

-GrEeN


End file.
